Hang Ten
Hang Ten is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V that protagonist Trevor Philips does independently. Michael De Santa makes an appearance at the end of the mission. Description Trevor comes to Floyd's apartment. Outside the apartment, he runs into Floyd Hebert who tells Trevor that he can't come in. Trevor pushes past Floyd and kicks open the apartment door. Inside, he meets Debra, Floyd's girlfriend, who has just returned from a business trip and is completely furious at Trevor's presence in the apartment. Trevor insults Debra, pushing her into an even greater rage. Trevor's mood changes suddenly, and he begs Debra and Floyd to accept him for who he is. Debra continues to hurl insults. She tells Floyd that "Bob" (presumably Debra's lover) was right about Floyd. Then she pulls a pistol from a drawer in the kitchen. Floyd pulls a knife while screaming "Fuck Bob!". Trevor gets angry and comments "You people are not very fucking nice!" as the screen fades to black. Trevor kills Floyd and Debra off-screen, and the scene shifts to the exterior of the apartment. Trevor, now covered in blood, staggers out the front door. Wade arrives and wants to go inside the apartment to see Floyd, but Trevor advises Wade against it. Instead, he and Wade get in Trevor's vehicle and drive to the Vanilla Unicorn. During the drive, Trevor explains that Floyd and Debra have "disappeared" and will probably not return. Trevor and Wade arrive at the Vanilla Unicorn, where Trevor instructs several of the strippers to take care of Wade. Trevor then heads to the office of the club's manager, Leon. Trevor walks in and tells Leon he's about to "meet his new partner", before closing the door and killing Leon off-screen. The player is switched to Michael, who is in his mansion in Rockford Hills and in a phone conversation with Lester. Lester tells Michael that Trevor has taken over the Vanilla Unicorn. Michael agrees to meet there to plan the next mission. Rewards *Trevor can now use the Vanilla Unicorn as a safehouse, but Floyd's Apartment will no longer be accessible. *Trevor can now receive free lap dances and drinks. Michael and Franklin still have to pay for theirs, but will no longer be thrown out for touching the strippers. *Mr. Raspberry Jam will be attached to Trevor's Bodhi if the stock bumper is fitted. Deaths *Floyd Hebert - Killed for brandishing a knife at Trevor. *Debra - Killed for aiming a pistol at Trevor. *Leon - Killed by Trevor in order to take over the Vanilla Unicorn. Mission objectives *Go to the strip club. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 04:00 Aftermath *Parachute Jump number 8 becomes available again, as the train wreck blocking the line has been cleared. *Wade will always be found in one of the booths at the Vanilla Unicorn. Bleeter Posts *@Vespucciseth - "All sorts of strange noises and goings on at Debra and Floyd's place next door." *@VanillaUnicorn - "It appears that we're under new management! You could have at least said goodbye before vanishing on us @Leon!" Gallery Hang_Ten_GTAVe_Floyd_Debra_Trevor.jpg|Confrontation. DebraaimPistol-HangTen-GTAV.jpg|Debra aiming a Pistol at Trevor. Hang_Ten_GTAVe_Bloodsoaked_Trevor.jpg|Bloodsoaked Trevor Hang_Ten-GTAVe_Welcome_to_the_Vanilla_Unicorn_Floyd.jpg|New safehouse for Trevor. Hang_Ten_GTAVe_Apartment_Aftermath.jpg|The apartment entry after the fact. Trivia *Originally, this mission was going to be called "Paradise Lost". This is likely a reference to Doc Scott's Drum and Bass tune Paradise Lost. It could also be a reference to John Milton's work of the same name; an epic poem with more than 10,000 lines of verse about the temptation of Adam and Eve by the fallen angel Satan and their expulsion from the Garden of Eden. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 42 Hang Ten|Hang Ten Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Hang Ten (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V